Où le hasard fait bien les choses
by incitatus
Summary: Une dispute et crac, Harry et Draco se retrouvent coincés dans un tableau de Poudlard. Commence alors une promenade parmi toiles et aquarelles, pastels et tapisseries. Comment s'en sortiront-ils?


**Où le hasard fait bien les choses  
**

Note aux lecteurs: je ne m'attarderai pas ici. Simplement un grand merci à ma chère bêta-lectrice et une bonne lecture à vous!

* * *

En ce bel après-midi de mai, dans le vaste château de Poudlard, régnait un silence sépulcral. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les couloirs, les salles communes et les dortoirs avaient été désertés, et parce que c'était un dimanche, les salles de cours prenaient la poussière. Un ou deux patients dormaient à l'infirmerie, une poignée d'élèves studieux s'étaient réfugiés dans les serres d'Irma Pince et le reste bayait aux corneilles sous un ciel radieux.

Se dirigeant vars la cabane de notre ami Hagrid, le fameux trio discutait vivement de je ne sais quel sujet absolument passionnant – et oui, même Miss Granger ne faisait pas partie de la poignée d'élèves studieux pré-citée. En lisière de forêt, un groupe de jeunes filles poussait de petits couinements surexcités en observant la carte d'un sorcier célèbre – probablement celle de Pulcher le Magnifique ou d'Hadrien Kallistos. Un peu partout sur la pelouse, on rêvassait et on discutait. Certains jouaient, couraient ou concouraient, d'autres se disputaient, hurlaient ou se maudissaient jusqu'à la seizième génération. Quelques couples avaient l'audace de braver le regard sévère du professeur McGonagall qui se promenait non loin de là. Et il restait une poignée d'énergumènes qui se contentait de regarder tout ce petit monde de haut, l'air de ne pas y toucher.

À un moment donné, un hibou hulula, oui, en plein jour; une nuée de grives s'éleva du faîte des arbres. C'est ce moment-là que choisit le héros du monde sorcier pour revenir sur ses pas, parce que Hermione venait de lui faire remarquer que ses chaussettes étaient dépareillées. Bientôt, dans le château, le silence envoûtant se brisa.

Premier couloir, porte à gauche, deux étages à partir du portrait de Franck le Gaulois, cinquante-quatre mètres plus loin, c'était le couloir de droite. Il était seul et il courrait pour ne pas faire trop attendre ses amis. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe: avoir deux chaussettes différentes n'était pas si grave, mais apparemment Hermione y attachait de l'importance.

À ce stade de l'histoire, il est nécessaire que le hasard agisse. Et comme il fait tout bien, lorsqu'il est aidé par un auteur en manque d'idées originales, il se trouve que Harry ne vit ni n'entendit celui qui approchait en face. De même, cette personne mystérieuse qui arrivait en face ne vit ni n'entendit Harry, qui pourtant marmonnait. Et c'est ainsi que commence cette histoire follement originale: par le heurt frontal de Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy. Je vous l'avais dit, le hasard fait toujours bien les choses, quand on lui prête assistance. S'ensuivit la traditionnelle dispute avec insultes en option. Appel des baguettes à la rescousse, étincelles, malédictions, sorts basiques à dangereux. Et soudain, pouf, plus rien. Un simple nuage de poussière dans le couloir, où se tenaient auparavant les deux antagonistes.

***

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Harry sentit immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'abord, il avait très mal au crâne, comme s'il s'était fracassé la tête sur un rocher. De plus, un poids mort paralysait ses jambes. Avec difficulté, il se redressa sur ses coudes et jeta un coup d'œil alentour. C'est alors qu'il découvrit avec stupeur qu'il s'était _effectivement_ écrasé contre un rocher. Quant à l'enclume qui pesait sur ses tibias endoloris, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de Draco Malfoy. Un coup de pied bien placé le débarrassa du gêneur et lui permit de songer à sa situation.

Comment avait-il pu passer du couloir de Poudlard à cette falaise nue en bord de mer? Devant lui, à perte de vue, l'océan s'agitait. De lourds nuages blancs menaçaient et au loin le soleil faisait une timide apparition, promesse d'un beau temps à venir. Harry se leva et s'approcha du bord. De grosses vagues s'écrasèrent mollement sur la roche, lui éclaboussant les pieds. Tout cela n'était qu'un banal bord de mer, ni plus ni moins. Cependant, quelque chose le gênait. Il ne savait pas quoi.

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là? » demanda le fils Malfoy avec élégance.

D'un coup, Harry comprit: le bruit des vagues. Il n'entendait rien. Pas un murmure. Le vent ne soufflait pas, l'atmosphère était confinée et poisseuse. Les vagues étaient épaisses et n'émettaient pas le moindre son. Il avait beau tendre l'oreille, il ne percevait rien. Le vide sonore. Le silence.

« Mais où est-ce qu'on est? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Ravi que tu saches encore parler, Potter. On est dans un tableau, mais je ne sais pas comment on est arrivé là.

- Dans un tableau!? Tu te fous de moi!

- J'ai l'air de plaisanter? »

Le visage rembruni et les sourcils ombrageux, Draco Malfoy avait plus l'air contrarié que d'humeur à plaisanter.

« Mais comment tu peux être sûr qu'on est dans un tableau?

- C'est simple. Le silence.

- Comment ça?

- Les tableaux, c'est comme les photos. L'image bouge, mais ne produit pas le moindre son. Il n'y a que les portraits qui parlent. Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as jamais remarqué!

- Et on est où exactement?

- Dans un tableau, je viens de te le dire.

- Oui, mais quel tableau? »

Draco soupira bruyamment. À vrai dire, il s'inquiétait davantage de la manière dont ils allaient ressortir que du tableau dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Mais j'en sais rien moi! Sûrement une croûte du XVIIIe, quelque part dans les alentours de la tour Nord!

- Pourquoi forcément une croûte?

- Parce qu'on est près de la tour Nord.

- Et?

- Et c'est bien connu que les Gryffondors (1) n'ont aucun goût en matière d'art! »

Harry était tellement stupéfait d'une telle répartie qu'il ne répondit rien. Finalement, un sursaut de fierté lui fit déclarer que son argument était fallacieux. Enfin, il ne le dit pas vraiment en de tels termes, puisqu'il n'était pas Hermione, mais en substance, c'est ce qu'il affirma. Draco se tut. Et le silence s'installa. On n'entendait que leurs respirations. Au bout d'un certain temps, il se leva à son tour.

« On y va?

- Où ça?

- Chez la mère de Belzébuth.

- Quoi!

- Chercher une solution pour sortir d'ici, abruti!

- Ah. »

Et tous deux longèrent la côte, Draco passant toutes ses connaissances en revue dans l'espoir de trouver une solution et Harry observant avec curiosité ses vagues poisseuses qui s'écrasaient en silence sur la falaise.

« On dirait de l'huile.

- Comment?

- Les vagues. On dirait de l'huile.

- C'est normal.

- Comment ça, normal?

- Nous sommes dans une peinture à l'huile. De mauvaise qualité, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Du XVIIIe siècle, qui plus est.

- Je peux savoir ce que ça change?

- Doux Merlin! Tu es vraiment d'une ignorance crasse mon pauvre Potter!

- Hey! Tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance de grandir parmi les sorciers! »

Draco marqua son étonnement face à cette découverte par une hésitation, avant de se lancer, comme si de rien n'était, dans de longues explications sur la technologie picturale chez les sorciers. Les pigments ne dataient que de la deuxième moitié du XXe siècle. Avant ça, on se contentait de peindre puis d'ensorceler l'œuvre; c'est pourquoi l'image gardait la texture du matériau utilisé (la peinture à l'huile dans le cas présent). Désormais, on peignait directement avec des pigments ensorcelés, ce qui ne facilitait pas la tâche de l'artiste qui passait le plus clair de son temps à courir après son personnage. Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille, tout en se demandant où ils allaient d'un si bon pas.

Ils traversèrent ainsi une série de paysages du même peintre, toujours aussi épais et visqueux, avec ce même silence. Puis ils croisèrent quelques Gobelins en révolte dans un tableau de bataille qu'ils se dépêchèrent de fuir.

Un peu plus loin, deux jeunes femmes les saluèrent en minaudant. Draco se contenta de les ignorer, mais Harry regarda, émerveillé, la soie de leurs jupons qui coulait littéralement sur l'herbe vaporeuse. Rapidement, sa robe d'écolier se trempa d'une rosée bleutée, et ses cheveux s'aplatirent miraculeusement sur son front, dégouttant le long de son nez.

« Malfoy, qu'est-ce qui se p...

- Aquarelle.

- Hein?

- L'aquarelle est une technique de peinture l'eau qui consiste à diluer abondamment les pigments, » récita Draco, pince-sans-rire. Cependant, les frisottis que l'humidité ambiante avait fait apparaître sur ses tempes rendait son air sérieux absolument ridicule. Ce qui n'échappa guère à Harry, lequel éclata d'un rire peu charitable. Vexé comme un hippogriffe, Draco reprit sa route à vive allure. Harry le suivit, essuyant quelques larmes hilares.

***

« Mais où est-ce que tu nous emmènes à la fin! »

Cela faisait près d'un quart d'heure qu'ils marchaient en silence, et Harry commençait à perdre patience. Il faut dire que leur passage dans la tapisserie de la salle de métamorphoses l'avait légèrement traumatisé: il avait cru que jamais il ne se dépêtrerait des fils. Et plus il s'énervait, plus il s'emberlificotait. Quand il pensait que ce fils de Mangemort l'avait regardé s'énerver sans lever le petit doigt, il avait envie de le piler!

« Dans le bureau du professeur Snape. »

Harry s'arrêta net. Fièrement campé sur une carcasse de lapin (tableau de chasse oblige), il fusilla sont comparse du regard.

« C'est hors de question!

- Très bien, alors je vais te laisser faire ce que bon te semble pendant que je sortirai d'ici.

- Et pourquoi on n'irait pas simplement voir le professeur Dumbledore?

- Parce que c'est Dumbledore.

- Et alors?

- Et alors, je refuse d'aller voir ce vieux fou pour lui demander de l'aide!

- Et moi je refuse d'aller chez Snape. »

Draco s'arrêta et s'assit sur un champignon, pendant que Harry hésitait à poser le pied dans l'assiette de pâté.

« Très bien. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu proposes?

- Heu...

- Très intéressant. Tu en as d'autres, des idées comme ça?

- Bon ça suffit maintenant! Tu vas arrêter de te foutre de moi, parce que je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si on en est là!

- Ah oui? Et pourquoi de _ma_ faute?

- Parce que c'est toujours de ta faute. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait rentrer dans un tableau!

- Moi non plus je te signale! Sinon je saurais comment en sortir! »

Face à une telle logique, Harry se tut. Draco l'observait à la dérobée, se demandant quelle idée farfelue allait encore traverser le cerveau torturé de ce sale binoclard.

« Bon, on fait quoi?

- J'attends que tu me le dises, cher Potter.

- On va chez Dumbledore.

- Hors de question!

- Pourquoi?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit! Maintenant ça suffit. Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici.

- Alors suis-moi. »

Et sans attendre, Harry partit d'un bon pas dans la direction d'une autre nature morte. Draco hurla au scandale quand il fut obligé de traverser une jelly qui avait refusé de leur céder le passage. Harry étouffa son fou-rire tout en continuant d'avancer sans un regard derrière lui.

***

« Potter!

- Oui?

- Je peux savoir ce qu'on fait là?

- Je suis venu demander de l'aide au professeur Dumbledore. »

Tout à sa colère, Draco ne put répondre que par un grognement rageur, on ne peut plus éloigné de de l'idée qu'on se fait de la distinction ou de la dignité. Harry, fier de lui, ne prêtait pas plus attention que l'autre à ce qui se passait dans le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

Intrigués par le vacarme que faisaient ces deux perturbateurs, les anciens directeurs étaient sortis de leur torpeur et avaient levé vers eux des yeux ensommeillés mais brillants de curiosité.

« Excusez-moi Messieurs, les interrompit un vieillard chenu et maigrelet, mais pourriez-vous nous donner une excuse valable pour avoir troublé notre repos?

- Oui, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive mes poussins? renchérit une sorcière aux cheveux frisottés et au visage avenant.

- Heu...

- Bien Potter, tu progresses.

- Ta gueule Malfoy!

- Assez! Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer et nous dire ce que deux humains font parmi nous. Tout de suite. »

Les deux garçons se turent et regardèrent l'homme blond au visage émacié qui venait de les tancer.

« J... Nous cherchons le professeur Dumbledore. Il n'est pas là?

- Vous voyez bien que non.

- Vous savez où nous pouvons le trouver?

- Impossible, les informa une femme immense au regard torve. Il est sorti en mission avec... avec... vous savez, cet homme à la mine patibulaire... Oh, mais vous voyez bien de qui je parle!

- Elle parle de Severus Snape. »

Le regard de Draco qui s'était illuminé à la nouvelle de l'absence de Dumbledore s'éteignit immédiatement.

« Oh, fit Harry avec pertinence. Alors nous sommes définitivement coincés ici.

- Nous pouvons peut-être vous aider mes agneaux? »

Ignorant la grimace de Draco à la mention douceâtre de l'ovidé, Harry exposa leur situation problématique. À la fin de son récit, son compagnon d'infortune – coupable en tout selon lui – entreprit de rétablir la vérité en expliquant que c'était Harry le responsable. Le ton monta. Les insultes allaient faire un retour en force, mais le blond aux mœurs guindées les réprimanda derechef. Derrière lui, un vieillard joufflu soupira quelque chose comme « Ah les jeunes aujourd'hui! ».

La dame aux frisottis, qui s'était exclamé « Oh, mes pauvres lapins! » au récit de Harry, s'empressa de s'approcher d'eux. C'est alors qu'elle leur conseilla de rendre visite au vieux sage de la tour des Serdaigles. « Lui seul pourra vous aider, » affirma-t-elle. Les autres acquiescèrent.

« Et comment est-ce qu'on y va, chez ce sage?

- Oh, ce n'est pas compliqué! Vous traversez les portraits des directeurs du XVe siècle...

- Puis vous passerez le col du Dragon Musqué, dans le paysage de Daniel Beaupays, peintre français du XIXe.

- Ensuite, vous aurez à passer la prise de Pré-au-Lard par les trolls-nains en 1843...

- Et par une série de vanités.

- De quoi?

- De vanités, Potter!

- C'est quoi?

- Laisse tomber, moi je sais, c'est l'essentiel. Ensuite?

- Enfin, vous montez le long des œuvres de Gainsborough dans l'escalier ouest, et vous arriverez en vue du portrait du sage. »

***

« Atchoum!

- Ben Potter, qu'est-ce qui t'a... atchoum!

- Ah ah! Chacun son t... atchoum! Atchoum! »

Et Harry renifla bruyamment.

« Toujours aussi élégant Potter.

- Oh ça va, hein!

- Mais c'est quoi toute cette poussière!

- Du pastel sec, mon cher Malfoy.

- Et d'où tu sais ça, toi l'ignare toutes catégories?

- Oh, c'est un souvenir d'enfance.

- Ah oui? Tu peux préciser?

- Non. »

Non, Harry n'avait forcément envie que son ennemi de toujours sache comment la tante Pétunia l'avait enguirlandé pour avoir malencontreusement mis les doigts sur un des tableaux au pastel de sa grand-mère, et par là même laissé une longue traînée colorée sur l'image, et sur le canapé écru du salon.

Un peu plus tard, Harry et Draco se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient bel et bien perdus. S'ils avaient l'habitude de parcourir les couloirs du château, jamais ils n'avaient fait attention aux œuvres qui en couvraient les murs. Avisant le portrait en pied d'un vieux bonhomme décharné, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord – chose assez rare pour être mentionnée ici – de lui demander de l'aide.

« Vous voulez...?

- Trouver le sage.

- Tourner la page? Mais c'est très bien! Rien ne vaut une réconciliation après de si nombreuses années d'incompréhension.

- Mais c'est vous qui nagez dans l'incompréhension, espèce de vieux croûton! s'emporta Harry à bout de patience.

- Non, moi c'est Wulfran le Pouilleux, pour vous servir.

- Je vais v...

- Potter, calme-toi. On se casse. »

Et sans un mot de plus, Draco tira Harry hors de ce vieux portrait qui avait besoin d'une bonne restauration. Finalement, c'est Angela La Marquise qui leur vint en aide, avec force sourires et moues qui se voulaient charmantes. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que le temps avait creusé de profonds sillons sur sa peau autrefois blanche. Encore du travail pour les restaurateurs. Décidément, cette partie du château n'était pas souvent visitée par les elfes de maison.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le portrait du sage Aristotellophane, Harry et Draco se tirent là, sans bouger, sur le pas du tableau: l'air plutôt renfrogné du sage ne les engageait pas vraiment à entrer.

« Quid vobis possum? »

Ah, ça commençait bien. Finalement, Draco aurait peut-être préféré parler à Dumbledore: lui au moins parlait anglais. Harry, hébété face à ces trois mots de latin qu'il ne comprenait pas, ne lui serait, évidemment, d'aucune aide dans cette épineuse situation. Il rassembla ses souvenirs et entama une discussion chaotique avec le sage.

Pendant que Draco faisait de son mieux pour trouver une solution à leur problème, Harry l'observait buter sur les mots, tâcher de faire des phrases, s'énerver et jurer. Ses mains semblaient lui apporter une aide précieuse lorsqu'un mot lui échappait. Après de longues minutes, enfin, le sage posa sa plume (qu'il n'avait pas lâchée depuis le début).

« Je vois, dit-il dans l'anglais le plus pur. »

Puis il ferma les yeux pour mieux réfléchir, tandis que Draco se faisait violence pour ne pas l'étrangler, tout sage qu'il était, et que Harry s'étouffait de rire en voyant l'air désappointé de Draco.

« Votre situation n'est pas courante, et ne s'est produite qu'une fois durant les trois derniers millénaires. D'habitude, je donne mes conseils sous forme d'énigme, mais comme vous venez de passer une difficile épreuve de thème latin, je serai clair. Retournez dans le tableau par lequel vous êtes entrés et embrassez-vous.

- Quoi! s'exclamèrent, horrifiés, Harry et Draco.

- Sur les lèvres, bien sûr. Sinon vous risquez de devoir passer la nuit ici, et peut-être même davantage. »

Là, ami lecteur, tu pourrais incriminer de nouveau la paresse de l'auteur, et tu n'aurais pas tout à fait tord. Cela dit, le hasard ne fait pas tout dans ce genre de situation, et dame Destinée a déjà joué un rôle bien assez important au début de cette histoire. À ce stade de la narration, Destinée a été chassée à coups de pied par la baronne de Tradition. Car, vois-tu, il est de notoriété publique que tous les problèmes, dans le monde de la magie, se règlent par un baiser. Un peu facile, me diras-tu. Mais la faute à qui? C'est aux auteurs de contes et légendes qu'il faut envoyer ta réclamation. Je n'y suis pour rien, et ne fais que suivre la règle. Ainsi donc, Harry et Draco, par hasard peut-être, mais surtout par tradition, vont devoir s'embrasser pour sortir de leur tableau.

À cette annonce, Draco s'était pris la tête dans les mains, de désespoir, et Harry avait chu sur une pile de dictionnaires qui avaient été posés là à propos par l'auteur.

« Allons mes enfants, ne restez pas ici. J'ai du travail, vous m'avez assez dérangé. Et si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, sortir de là sera encore plus compliqué. »

Craignant ce que l'auteur risquait de leur faire faire s'ils s'attardaient sur les lieux, les deux larrons s'éclipsèrent en un clin d'œil. Il traversèrent des dizaines de tableaux au pas de course, sans même regarder desquels il s'agissait. Ils n'entendirent même pas le chevalier au catogan les défier. Enfin, ils furent de retour au bord de la mer.

***

« Harry! »

Cette voix... c'était Hermione. Elle était au bout du couloir et le cherchait, de toute évidence. Il était sauvé, elle allait trouver une _vraie_ solution.

« Ma parole, mais c'est Granger! »

Et merde. Si elle le découvrait dans ce tableau avec Malfoy, elle allait deviner qu'ils s'étaient disputés et jamais elle ne l'aiderait.

« Vite Malfoy, planque-toi!

- Et pourquoi ça, je te prie?

- Discute pas! »

Et pour plus de sécurité, Harry lui attrapa le bras et courut se réfugier derrière un arbre du paysage voisin.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche! C'est pas possible, ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il est parti!

- Il s'est peut-être perdu?

- Je te rappelle que ça fait six ans qu'on arpente cette école dans tous les sens.

- Peut-être qu'il est tombé sur Rusard?

- Ron... On est en plein milieu de l'après-midi et c'est dimanche. Je ne vois pas pourquoi Rusard l'aurait retenu. »

Sous sa main, Draco se tortillait comme un orvet. Mais Harry avait de la poigne, et il ne voulait surtout pas que Hermione le découvre là: il était essentiel que Malfoy se taise. Enfin, la voix de ses amis s'éteignit au bout du couloir, et il libéra le fauve, qui rugit d'indignation.

« Non mais ça va pas, je peux savoir ce qui t'a pr... »

Jamais Draco ne termina sa phrase, puisqu'à ce moment-là, notre héros national rassembla tout son courage et l'embrassa. Oh, ce n'était pas le baiser du prince charmant réveillant sa princesse. Encore moins celui de l'amant faisant taire sa dulcinée lors de leurs ébats. Non, c'était un tout petit baiser, du bout des lèvres. Un peu dégoûté, déposé dans l'urgence sur une bouche furibonde qui vomissait des injures.

L'instant d'après, Draco se retrouvait les quatre fers en l'air dans le couloir, alors que Harry s'élançait derrière ses amis en courant. Bientôt, il serait en train d'expliquer à une Hermione suspicieuse qu'il avait croisé Peeves. Pendant ce temps, Draco se relevait douloureusement en grommelant je ne sais quelles insultes à l'encontre d'un balafré soit disant stupide et inconséquent.

Ce bel après-midi de mai touchait à sa fin. Le soleil amorçait sa descente et la fraîcheur se levait doucement. Peu à peu, les élèves regagnaient le château et le bruit renaissait dans ses murs résonnants. Quelque part dans un couloir, des vagues continuaient de s'écraser en silence sur un rocher.

(1) Je rappelle que la tour Nord abrite les dortoirs de Gryffondor.


End file.
